


Pretty

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Now hatred is by far the longest pleasure<br/>Disclaimer: Darla created by Joss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

She was pretty, and there had been joy in that.

"God's gifts are not to be wasted," said the Preacher during private catechism.

As a child her looks got the boys to carry her water bucket. As she grew older, she earned more favours by looks alone.

"I shall recommend you for a position; take care ye not upset the lady of the house."

But there were those who preyed on the young and the beautiful. Preyed but got caught.

"Get out you harlot! With those looks, what else could you be?"

A push from grace was still a fall.

#

She was pretty, but soiled and there was only one type of work for fallen girls. He even visited her, many times. Madam charged less than her wages had been.

"Smile, child. Such a patron means you are welcomed here." The for now need not be said.

Her looks waned with her new positions. On her back, on her knees. She heard rumours that there might be joy in the act, but her only joy was noting who visited her. That was a sliver of power.

Power she dare not use. Not yet. But the fallen can pull others down.

#

She had been pretty but a sickness took over. Madam moved her from the best room, to the scullery under the stairs. "In the dark, your favourites will not notice. Not with a discount." Madam was practical above all else.

Her world got smaller. Her visitors fewer, and coarser. "Sins of the father," ran through her mind as she thought of the families who'd led her here.

It was they who soiled and stained her beauty, her youth, her short lived innocence.

If only she could, she would make them all pay.

There was plenty of space amongst the fallen.

#  
She had been pretty; then she was again. Her new Master denied her the sun, but granted silk and lace. Stole her from Madame and put her on a ship. Over the journey there was much to learn. Titles and curtseys, the value of jewels. How to speak, walk, seduce. How to hunt. Took her away from all she knew, but still Darla remembered.

There were those who'd led her astray, starting with the Pastor. Once the novelty of her learnings past, it was hatred that burned within. Hunger was easily assuaged.

But there were those she'd sworn would fall.  
#  
She was pretty, until she wasn't. Her life had been filled with those who wore two faces, so the change made her smile. She missed the mirrors. She missed gossip from the colonies more. London was a brave new world; her old world had unfinished business. But that business could simmer. She would live forever, with a dream that warmed her more than fresh blood. For now hatred was by far the longest pleasure, and now she had time to plot and plan and spoil good names and good lives.

She could wait. They would join her in the fall.


End file.
